


On Notice!

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't they have something better to do with their time? (No.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Notice!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

"Look," Alexis says to the computer screen -- or possibly to Joss, it's hard to tell; Alexis hasn't shifted his gaze from the monitor since ten this morning. "Take notice!"

"Observe!" Joss says, and Alexis frowns (still facing the computer screen). "Are we not listing synonyms for 'Look'?"

"No. We're not." Alexis points at something that had previous been buried in the depths of the internet, which he has now (unwisely) brought to light. "Take notice."

"It says _on_ notice," Joss corrects. "And I don't think that word means what you think it means."

"Fangirls, right? They've noticed me."

"I think they've noticed you," Joss agrees. "Just, not the way you think."

"What...?"

"It's a thing. A TV thing. Do you watch any TV?"

"I watch _How I Met Your Mother_."

"Your wife's shows don't count." Joss considers. "Except for _Buffy_."

"I watched that _Firefly_ show a few times. It was good. A bit... you know. But good."

"You um. Do realize that was my show, right?"

"It was?" Alexis finally turns to face Joss, incredulity all over his face. "I was sure it was Tim's project."

"Just for the record," Joss says, "whose show was _Angel_?"

"Tim as well? Or, no, wait, I've got this one. David Greenwalt?"

"Alexis. Did you ever, while you were playing Wesley for four and a half years, notice me, you know, directing you as to wear to sit, where to stand, how to deliver your lines?"

"Once or twice. I thought you had a nervous tic of some sort."

"Yes," Joss says. "Many. Most of them your fault. Would you like me to explain why you're on notice?"

"I'm not sure I understand what that even means."

Joss takes a look at the image Alexis is staring at, does a double take, recovers, and says, "So, why are we on notice again? And... that's not Stephen Colbert's _actual_ board, is it? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't missed the show, and..."

"No," Alexis says. "Fangirls."

"Ah." Sometimes, there really is a simple explanation for everything.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
